Question: A blue pair of gloves costs $$121$, which is $11$ times as much as a pink sweater costs. How much does the pink sweater cost?
The cost of the blue pair of gloves is a multiple of the cost of the pink sweater, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$121 \div 11$ $$121 \div 11 = $11$ A pink sweater costs $$11$.